


Come here (Fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Glee
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my fanart for the round two at the Kurtbastian Big Bang. I did an illustration for the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141798">Never Be The Same Again</a> by the lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/edyferrone/pseuds/edyferrone">edyferrone</a>. Smooth paper and pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Be The Same Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141798) by [supercanaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries). 



> Edy, it’s been a pleasure drawing your Kurt and Sebastian. You’ve been really nice to me and very encouraging, and I’ll always be glad for that. Even though I still can’t believe I blindly picked the only other Italian participating ;)

**Author's Note:**

> On [DeviantArt](http://elorie-portrait.deviantart.com/gallery/) you can find the images in better definition (the half naked Sebastian is HUGE and pretty detailed, it would be a shame not to publish it somewhere).


End file.
